Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono
is a North Chevronian anime series created and produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment with the cooperation of Scarlet Archer Partners. Written by Hikari Tatsumi and directed by Sayoko Munakata, the anime series premiered on May 20, 2017, replacing Saturday Movie Marathon, on GP-NET Saturday primetime. The anime series stars Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as the main protagonist, while Ryoka Minamoto serves as the main antagonist. The series' tagline is Synopsis The Planet Orthodox is a planet Earth-like planet where humans and other living things exist. But unlike in Earth, everybody in Planet Orthodox were all females, and they were be able to bear a child through sexual contact and/or through on their own. Much like Earth, the planet is facing its greatest continental crisis which was started 3,000 years ago when the people of Surlom continent had an intense interest on the Core Redux, which was located in Nortem continent in order to examine and use it for their own interests. The people of Nortem continent, however, doesn't want to let the Surlom people get the Core Redux because they believed that this was a symbolic treasure of Nortem which was a present from Raatko-kami, the mightiest goddess. As a result, the people of Surlom declared an all-out war against the people of Nortem in order to get the Core Redux immediately. In order to end the continental dispute, the Core Redux itself chose twelve elite individuals to become the Zodiac Dwellers of the 12 powerful mechas called the Zodiac Constels. Scarlet Hanazono, one of the twelve elite individuals, was chosen by the Core Redux to pilot the most powerful Zodiac Constel—the RX-07 Scarlet Archer—in order to save the Planet Orthodox from its upcoming destruction due to the continental dispute between the two supercontinents. Characters Main characters *Scarlet Hanazono - main protagonist *Nympha Murakami *Hikari Ogami *Kaori Hyuga *Nielsen Hyuga 12 Zodiac Dwellers Additional Dwellers Knights of Nortem Academy First-year students *Scarlet Hanazono *Nympha Murakami *Hikari Ogami *Kaname Asakura *Mitsuki Shinoda *Kizuna Takamori *Sayaka Furukawa Second-year students *Nielsen Hyuga *Natsuko Furukawa *Chikaru Kawashima *Mashiro Rokugami Third-year students *Kaori Hyuga *Hiroko Natsukawa *Ryoko Tomori Student Council *Scarlet Hanazono - Star Representative *Kaori Hyuga - President *Ryoko Tomori - Vice President *Mashiro Rokugami - Secretary *Natsuko Furukawa - Head of Executive Committee Nortem Army Federation *General Haruka Hanazono *Mayumi Hanazono *Nortem Army Soldiers *Core Redux Hanazono Family *General Haruka Hanazono - Scarlet's father *Mayumi Hanazono - Scarlet's mother *Scarlet Hanazono Murakami Family *Saeko Murakami - Nympha's mother *Nympha Murakami Surlom Army Federation *Ganchu van Rosenberg *Haesong Gyu *Surlom Army Soldiers Episodes episodes}} The episodes were divided in story arcs called "Sagas". Just like The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana, the episodes referred here as "Chronicles". *'Nortem Saga' (eps 1-??) #Chronicle 1: (05/20/2017) #SALetsStartOurJourney #Chronicle 2: (05/27/2017) #SARivalsChallenge #Chronicle 3: (06/03/2017) #SATrifectChopper #Chronicle 4: (06/10/2017) #SAVenomJusticePunchChaserSniper #Chronicle 5: (06/10/2017) #SAChikaruHiroko #Chronicle 6: (06/24/2017) #SAFangTyrant #Chronicle 7: (07/01/2017) #SAGatherAllDwellers #Chronicle 8: (07/08/2017) #SAAllyWithHiddenAgenda #Chronicle 9: (07/15/2017) #SAOperationTacticalStrike #Chronicle 10: (07/22/2017) #SAMassiveInvasionAttack #Chronicle 11: (07/29/2017) #SALethalEncounter #Chronicle 12: (08/05/2017) #SAImaginations #Chronicle 13: (08/12/2017) #SAToRegretAndToForget #Chronicle 14: (08/19/2017) #SATheCertainResource #Chronicle 15: (08/26/2017) #SADodgingOneToAnother Cast of characters cast and characters}} Cast was confirmed on March 27, 2017. Main cast * : * : * : * : * : Supporting cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Additional cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Theme songs Opening theme (主題歌) *『Enter the BATTLEGAME』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , Gamer Lights **Arrangement (編曲): CHIKARU MIURA (R&N) **Artist (歌): Scarlet All-Stars (CV: ) Ending theme (エンディングテーマ) *『PROJECT-RAGE』 **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert songs (挿入歌) *『Unjudged Fates』 (ep. 3) **Lyrics (作詞): **Composition (作曲): , (R&N) **Arrangement (編曲): (R&N), R-Heisei **Artist (歌): (CV: ) Reception A very first teaser the series was aired on April 15, 2017, during the commercial break of 2017 World Phoebe's Cup. According to GP-NET, this series was confirmed to premiere this May, 2017.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Scarlet Archer' first teaser released Broadcast The series premiered on May 20, 2017 in North Chevron, on GP-NET. The South Chevronian broadcast of the anime series is slated to premiere on June 3, 2017, on Yoshimitsu Network. Ratings Toyline Video game A video game adaptation developed and published by GP-NET and Scarlet Archer Partners for PlayStation 4 entitled Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono Constel Wars. The game covers the story from the anime series, and it is slated to release in September 2017. The mobile app game version of this game for iOS and Android, on the other hand, is slated to release by mid-October, 2017. Notes *Following the tradition of Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph series and Bloodstone Metamorphosis, this series marks as the third mecha-themed anime series. **Also, this series marks as the second mecha-themed anime series to be starred by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux after Code of Freyja series. *Like Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada, the mechas were based on the 12 Zodiac constellations. **Also, some mechas were also appears in the series were based on other constellations. *Similar to 2004 Japanese anime series, Priestesses of the Godless Month, this series marks as the mecha and yuri-themed anime series. *This series was shot in 4K resolution, making the first North Chevronian anime series to be shot in this resolution format. *All characters in this series were all females, as the story takes place in Planet Orthodox wherein only females were exist in the said planet. *Scarlet Hanazono, the main protagonist of the series, shares her name to Scarlett N. Hanazono, one of the main characters in Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts